


And at the instant he knew, he ceased to know

by ThoseViolentDelights



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseViolentDelights/pseuds/ThoseViolentDelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No nation lives forever, no matter what everyone seems to think, and Prussia is no different." A short one-shot about the final moments of Prussia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And at the instant he knew, he ceased to know

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested this on my tumblr and I decided to post it here too. You can request things on my tumblr aph-dorknnark.tumblr.com Thanks for reading!

He isn’t sure when or how but he knows he will soon die.

Very soon. It hits him while he is getting ready for bed, one second he’s calmly changing his clothes and the next there’s a sudden emptiness in his chest, so absolute, so cold and deep it makes him feel dizzy. Gilbird seems to understand something is wrong because he starts flying around his head and chirping like there’s not tomorrow-and well, there might be not tomorrow for him, but that’s not something he wants to admit right now- which doesn’t really help him, but it makes the bird feel better, and Gil loves his little bird too much to not let him try to help.

For a while he just sits on his bed, eyes closed and restless hands trying to find a heartbeat somewhere in his chest that proves that he’s still here, that he is still alive, something to prove there’s still time for him. Gilbert can’t help but laugh when he finds nothing. He laughs and laughs until his stomach hurts and his eyes burn with unshed tears and really, everything is so ironic, so damn funny he just can’t stop laughing, all this time, all those battles and lost things, pain, blood and goodbyes and it’s on time of peace when death finally comes for him.

When the laughs-now transformed into dry coughs that make his whole body shake- finally stop he lets himself fall into bed, not sure of what to do next. Should he go with a bang? Make those who made him suffer and are still alive pay, tell his loved ones everything that makes him want to punch them sometimes, throw at their faces all the pain they have caused him, scream at them and demand them to do better, to be better. Half of him wants to do that, half of him wants to just hold them all and cry with them and scream how much he loves them.

Another minute comes and goes and he knows he can’t do neither of those things. There’s not enough time, there’s not enough strength left on his body, there’s not enough courage left on his soul.

Gibird chirps again, flying from his table back to his bed and then back to his table again. No, not to his table, to his phone, and honestly, God bless Gilbird and God bless modern technology. Time seems to stop while turns on the phone, selects the contacts he wants to text, writes the actual texts and sends them, but when it’s done and time moves again there’s a smile on his lips and when he finally lies on his bed he is calm again.

On the morning Ludwig makes breakfast for two and marvels at the fact Gilbert is out of bed before him. He waits for his brother to eat breakfast and finally forgets about it when he takes his phone and there’s a message from Gilbert there.

“Don’t be sad West. I hope we don’t have to see each other in a long time. I love you little brother”


End file.
